gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MA-115HT Union Realdo Hover Tank
The MA-115HT Union Realdo Hover Tank (aka Realdo Hover Tank) is a mobile suit first featured in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00.Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website Profile Technology & Combat Characteristics A ground combat variant of the VMS-15 Union Realdo (aka Realdo), the Union Realdo Hover Tank has undergone a major change in parts.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives' Book'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2015' BookMS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book Its lower body is replaced by hover units, while its armaments, consisting of a fixed linear rifle and arm-mounted 60mm autocannon and rocket launcher, are primarily for rear fire support purposes.'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 First Season' Book Developed by Bell Factory, retrofitting the Realdo into the Realdo Hover Tank is relatively easy as the various parts of the Realdo are compartmentalized into blocks.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Another Story: Road to 2307'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Data Archives' Book There is a variant unit capable of operating in space that serves a different purpose. Armaments ;*Linear Rifle :Mounted on the top of the mobile suit, above the head, this range weaponry fires electromagnetically accelerated rounds. ;*60mm Autocannon :Mounted on the right arm. ;*Rocket Launcher :Mounted on the left arm. Variants ;*MA-115HT Union Realdo Hover Tank Double Barrel :Appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-, this variant of the Union Realdo Hover Tank is named "Double Barrel" due to the equipping of twin linear cannons at the top.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics Final' BookNon-Celestial Being related technology MS development chart from 'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Side Stories' Book Its arms are fitted with either a pair of 60mm autocannon pods or a pair of 100mm gatling guns.Gundam.Info's Gundam MS Movie Files: MS of the Earth Sphere Federation Forces (from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Theatrical Edition) This old mobile suit can be deployed for the defense of the Orbital Elevator, where it is mounted on the elevator's cargo-use linear rails and can move on them. It can also serve as additionally turrets on space cruisers, with adhesive and motorized mounting bolts used to attach it to the ship's hull. History Multiple Union Realdo Hover Tanks participated in the operation in the Taklamakan Desert to capture the Celestial Being's Gundams. Years later, at least two Realdo Hover Tank Double Barrels were among the numerous mobile suits deployed by the Earth Sphere Federation Army in the conflict with the ELS. One unit, equipped with 60mm autocannon pods, was attached to the hull of a Baikal-class space cruiser. The other unit, equipped with 100mm gatling guns, was mounted on the surface of an Orbital Elevator. Picture Gallery MA-115HT Union Realdo Hover Tank Double Barrel - Front View.jpg|MA-115HT Union Realdo Hover Tank Double Barrel with 60mm Autocannon Pods (Black and White Lineart) Gundam 00 Awakening of the Trailblazer - vlcsnap-2011-02-18-22h14m14s114.jpg|Union Realdo Hover Tank Double Barrel (ESF Color, with 60mm Autocannon Pods) attached to ship's hull in Gundam 00 Movie Hovertank-javelin-GBD.png Notes and Trivia References External links *MA-115HT Union Realdo Hover Tank on MAHQ.net